Summer Solstice Slayings
The Summer Solstice Slayings, formerly known as the Summer Solstice Catastrophe was a mass murder that happened on June 21, 2010 in the town of Roy Meadows, Arizona. It was a result of the evil wraith Kleftis who wanted to stop a prophecy that five individuals born on Halloween would defeat him. Then, Kleftis created an army of wraiths and with them, proceeded to murder 75,957 people in order to prevent this prophecy from coming true and to also pin the blame on D'Mort. Prelude Kleftis, a wraith who was once a vampire, had a history of stealing people's souls like any wraith does. However, after the New England Vampire Panic was over, vampires remained alive and no longer became wraiths after death and Stingy Jack was sick of it. At first, he spoke to the Peterson family in their minds and told them about Kleftis, giving them the necessary steps to keep him at bay, but it wasn't enough. So in 1970, he constructed a prophecy that if Kleftis continued down this dark path, he would be defeated by five individuals born on Halloween in the town of Roy Meadows, Arizona. He purposely left out that the children would be born on Halloween at midnight. After hearing about the prophecy from a very foolish human ghost the next year, Kleftis taunted Stingy Jack and proceeded to try to stop the prophecy from coming true. Jack, however, asked for D'Mort or the Angel of Death as he was formerly known, for help in making sure that Kleftis didn't hurt the Halloween-born children so that Kleftis could be easily defeated. However, Kleftis used the unfinished business that all ghosts had to his advantage by regurgitating 39 souls he had devoured and his desire to get the souls back morphed into a vow to never harm the Halloween-born children for 39 Summer Solstices since he regurgitated them on the Summer Solstice of 1971. The Massacre On June 21, 2010, the 39th Summer Solstice, Kleftis formed an army of 100 wraiths to destroy the Halloween-born children to prevent the prophecy. He also wanted their families and other random people in Roy Meadows to make it look like Death was to blame and to mock him by using their deaths as an illusion to his role in smiting the firstborn of Egypt since wraiths can steal souls and Death also has the power kill but is also a psychopomp. As a result, 75,957 people, men, women, and children, were killed. Originally, Roy Meadows had a population of 93,704 people but due to the Summer Solstice Slayings, the population dwindled to 17,747 people. The Aftermath The press didn't know what to think of it because all of those people died in just one night, seemingly, of natural causes. People called it the Summer Solstice Slayings and since it only happened in Roy Meadows, it was their first big disaster and also and unexplained anomaly. To keep the Halloween kids alive, D'Mort erased all knowledge of the Summer Solstice Slayings and Roy Meadows from the memories of everyone who did not live there. Only five Halloween kids survived that night and they were Orlando Peterson, Margarita Peterson, Damir London, Kyla Hill, and Itan Matthews so the prophecy was not stopped. Those five kids later became the Halloweeners who made themselves known and everyone remembered the Summer Solstice Slayings. Then, the Halloweeners defeated Kleftis and saved the world. Roy Meadows is currently still standing and it's population is slowly growing. It also became a big tourist attraction. Trivia * Roy Meadows, Arizona is a small town somewhere near Phoenix. * The Summer Solstice Slayings is one of the worst disasters in American History according to the press.